The will of a daughter
by MirageRaindrop
Summary: Mikan sakura was forced to live with and to be married off to a family named the 'Hyugga's' because of the financial crisis that her mother Yuka has to make. Mikan refused to marry at a young age and was sent off to the Hyugga's household.Soon she realizes that she was treated as if they were her daughter and like family.Soon she copes with Natsume and falls hopelessly in love.
1. Chapter 1

A will of a daughter.

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own gauken alice.

Written by:MirageRaindrop.

* * *

''Mom i told you,i don't want to get married''i yelled out.

Her eyes tensed in mine,''Mikan its been decided and planned out since the day you were born already,deal with it''she said.

Tears ran down my face quickly.''Mom im only 16,i don't want to marry this per-''.And before i knew it,her cold hand slapped my face harshly.

''How dare you,the only reason we are marrying you off is for your future cause you know were poor-''.

''Oh really now,your only using me for his family's money to go buy beer and cigars!I'd rather go homeless then to make a living for your own goods''i said interupting her.

Then i shut my eyes closed in anger,''Mom,if you marry me off their might be a chance of me never seeing you again ''i said with a croaked voice.

Yuka didn't say anything and just looked at me angrily.I looked at her sadly and said,''if you want me to walk through that door...I am going to say it again...Their might be a chance of me never seeing you ever again..''.

Her eyes then again looked away in distraught.

I picked up my luggage on the floor and walked up to the door way.I hesitated to twist the handle and looked back,but still Yuka was looking away in distraught.

Finally i twisted the door handle and walked out of the house,crying my emotions out...

I guess...Its finally hit the last straw for me i guess...

* * *

I entered the huge mansion,still unamused by the thoughts of yesterday's incident.

A maid took me to this living room and sat me down with Natsume and his mother Karou.

Karou smiled and pointed to her son,''Hello their Mikan this is Natsume,Natsume this is Mikan your fiance'.

His red eyes looked at me in irritation then said,''Mom i already said i fell in love with Nobara didn't i''.

''No natsume,we need to fufill the deed of the tradition into you marrying my god daughter''Karou said indigently.

His dull eyes still looked at me with irritation,''fine but don't cause trouble for any of us tangerine head''he said.

''My name is not tangerine head,my name is Mikan remember''i said in irritation.

''I thought your name meant tangerines''he said while smirking.

I grunted and shot daggers at him while Karou went on about house rules.

''Do you understand mikan''she said.

I shook my thoughts and nodded,''Yes Miss Hyugga''.Karou smiled in satisfactory and walked upstairs.

Now i was left with the devil.

''You know i have to warn you''Natsume said.

''about what''i said.

''About you falling for my looks''he said.

I stuck my tounge out for him,''In your dreams''i said.

He smirked,''alright then i'll dream about you''he said.


	2. Chapter 2

A will of a daughter.

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own gauken alice.

Written by:MirageRaindrop.

* * *

A few months passed while staying in the Hyugga was much like a normal family,birthday parties family nights and all those sorts of stuff.

And very soon i felt apart of the that wouldn't change my mind on how wrong Marriage at my age is.

Natsume was like a brother..But he seemed...Nice after a few one of them,he told me that i reminded him of his younger sister who died of bulimia.

He said her name was Aoi and that she was a great inspiration that when huge companies read about her story in a article they donated tons of money for a charity to help children in cancer,bulimia and anorexia.I could tell he loved her dearly because he kept talking about her.

Just feeling apart of the family was really...I can't explain how grateful i am to have a family rather then having a mother who comes home drunk and spent all our food money on beer and wine.

Maybe being married off was a good idea.

* * *

''Mikan can i borrow you for a second''Karou said.I nodded in agreement then followed her upstairs into her room.

She went into her closet and pulled out a beautiful white smiled and gave it to me.

''Try it on,we can have it tailored if its not your size''Karou said.

I smiled at her and went into the bathroom to changed into it.

After 2 minutes i came out with the felt so light but flowing..

I stood in front of the body length mirror and smiled.''It fits like a glove''Karou whispered.

Karou then reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace that had a emerald stone on it

She put it on my neck and smiled.I twiddled the jewelryin my before i knew it,i began to cry.

''Thank you so much''i whispered.

Karou laughed and patted my back,''Its no problem i've been wanting to give this dress to my future daughter and law..And here you are''she said.

I chuckled and hugged her tightly.

''Thank you,mom''i said.

She smiled and hugged me tighter.

* * *

I changed back into my casual outfit and headed downstairs,only to find Natsume sleeping on the couch.

Slowly,i tip toed to his body and peeked at his face from the back of the couch.

''He looks so innocent and cute''i whispered.

I poked his cheek,

Surprisingly

it was really soft and cute!Soon his eyes fluttered and looked at me confusingly.

''What the hell are you doing''he said.

''Poking your cheek''i said with a playful tone.

He grunted and sat up then checked his watch,''Oh shoot my girlfriend nobara is comming over''he said.

My lips twitched,''what''i said.

He smirked and said,''What we're not married yet''.

''I know but-''suddenly the door opened showing a cute a girl standing in the doorway.

''Oh im sorry,you guys had something to talk about''Nobara said shyly.

''Uhm no its no problem,i'll just leave you two to your matters'i said while clasping my hands together.I ran up stairs to my bedroom and jumped into my bed.

I tightly hugged my pillow and frowned in thought,'why do i feel so sad'.Suddenly my bedroom door barged opened showing a nervous Natsume.

''I need help''he said while panting.

* * *

''So you don't know how to comfort a girl''i said.

He nodded,''yes''.

''Well first step is to never ask what is wrong''i said.

''Go on''.

''Well come here''i said while motioning him to sit next to me on the bed.

''Then what''.

''Put your arm on my shoulder''i said.

He then put his arm on my shoulder,''then you have to say things like how was your day or even tell her that she's beautiful and embrace her every second but not literal''i said.

He hesitated for a moment and said,''your bea..uatiful...''.I blushed at his words but then shrugged my thought.

Then i quickly shoved him off my bed and said quickly,''then kiss her or whatever now bye''.

Natsume looked at me with a puzzled look then said,''your really weird''.

Then he left my room to go downstairs.

I put my hand on my heart and blushed,''what...Is happening to me...''i whispered.


End file.
